The size, scope and complexity of computer systems and networks continue to grow rapidly along with the sensitivity of the content of such systems. Further, open systems are proliferating, while conventional user access paradigms are changing for organizations of all types and sizes, from main offices or workplaces having dedicated IT systems to decentralized networks of IT servers and the like. Accordingly, system security rapidly becomes a major concern. Where user or worker access is accomplished through public networks such as the Internet, where remote access is accomplished through public networks, where a portion of the access is conducted through a public network, or where secure access is required for individuals in a multi-user environment, security and identify verification and management become more important in maintaining system and network security and data integrity.
Further complicating the challenge of maintaining security in a computing environment is the scenario where a password for a token, such as a smart card is lost. In conventional systems, a security officer or the like can be provided with a global password to unlock a smart card where the user password was lost. Several problems can arise if a security officer leaves their job, because the security officer password must be reset or changed. Further, such a global password system is not easily scalable. For example, in a large system where hundreds or perhaps thousands of tokens are in use, the security officer password must be the same for all tokens leading to a watershed security problem if the security officer password is compromised. Alternatively, if security officer passwords are managed on a per token basis, then a list associated with the security officer passwords for each token would be long and difficult to maintain and manage.
It would be desirable therefore to provide token management in a computer system environment that could adapt to the changing requirements of customers or third parties who manage system security, while reducing the security management burden on the token management system.
While a general background including problems in the art are described hereinabove, with occasional reference to related art or general concepts associated with the present-invention, the above description is not intending to be limiting since the primary features of the present invention will be set forth in the description which follows. Some aspects of the present invention not specifically described herein may become obvious after a review of the attendant description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. Accordingly, it is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only in nature and are not restrictive of the scope or applicability of the present invention.